Democratic Socialist Party of Beiteynu
In January 2719, the DSPB dissolved the Yeudi and Hosian factions to form the Social Democratic and HaTikvá MiKhófesh factions. This change came after the HM Parties inactivity and the HM's and DSPB's return from spreading their beliefs in Barmenia. In June 2757, the Democratic Socialist Party of Beiteynu changed it's name to the House of Hava Elisheva Yišsérles (GPO). In October 2886, the Democratic Socialist Party of Beiteynu changed it's name to the Democratic Socialist Party of Beiteynu and House of Hava Elisheva Freyda Yišsérles. Tranlations HHEY *English - House of Hava Elisheva Yišsérles *Hebrew - Beit Hava Elisheva Yišsérles *Hebrew - Hoyz fun Hava Elisheva Yišsérles *Majatran - Al Hava Elisheva Yišsérles *Dundorfian - Haus von Hava Elisheva Yišsérles *French - Maisson de Hava Elisheva Yišsérles *Gaduri - Casa de Hava Elisheva Yišsérles *(OOC:Portugese) - Casa de Hava Elisheva Yišsérles *Istalian - Casa de Hava Elisheva Yišsérles *Kalopian - Spíti Hava Elisheva Yišsérles SM *English - Schultzist Movement *Greek - Schultzist Kínima DSPB *English - Democratic Socialist Party of Beiteynu *Hebrew - haBeiteynu Miflaga Sotzialistit Demokratit *Dundorfish - Demokratischen Sozialismus Partei *French - Parti Démocratique Socialiste *(OOC:Flemmish) - Democratisch Socialistische Partij *Gaduri - Partido Socialista Democrático *(OOC:Portugese) - Partido Democrático Socialista *Istalian - Partito Socialista Democratico *Kalopian - Demokratiko Sosialistiko Komma *Majatran - Dimokratiya al Isthiriyaka Taraf *Deltarian - Dyemokratichyeskaya Sotsialistichyeskaya partiya Beiteynu Factions of the DSPB Main Social Democratic Faction This faction stands for Social Democracy. HaTikvá MiKhófesh Faction This faction is made up of Members of the Protectorate Insurgency Campaign. They are waiting for a return of the old party. Lennonist Faction This faction stands for bringing about a Lennonist revolution. French Faction This faction believes in Jewish people getting back their French roots. Zionist International Peace Corps - DSPB Founded March 2721, this is the DSPB's Division of the Defcon Militarised Forces. On February 2737, took up the banner of Schultzist Army. 60,000 Men and Women Strong. *March 2746, massive command change Lieutenant General Deborah Orléans-Vasser-Klink II; 1st Corps; Beiteynu Major General Anna Eleanor Rooseveltstein XVII; 1C, 1st Division; Padrilka and Quo'gün Major General Wilhelm Klink XV; 1C, 2nd Division; Tadraki and Pontesi Major General Xiomara Fidela Mohamed Castro; 1C, 3rd Division; Fruskila and Endild Brigadier General Stephanie Weinberg III; 1C, 1D, East Brigade Brigadier General Laleh Hilda Roshanara; 1C, 3D, Capitol Brigade Brigadier General Deborah Orléans-Vasser-Klink II; 1C, 1D, West Brigade Brigadier General/Commodore Werner Hoffmann-Klink; 1C, 1D, Padrilka Naval Brigade Brigadier General Lili Hoganmueller; 1C, 2D, Ir Shalom Brigade Brigadier General Peter Dawson; 1C, 2D, Pontesi Brigade Democratic Socialist Party of Talmoria Founded August 2721 as the DSPB in Talmoria as a part of the Talmori Woodoo Movement's call for international aid, not through the GPO. This branch founded the Talmori Black Power Movement. Fascist Party of Talmoria Founded and ceased March 2723 as a part of the Talmori Black Power Movement, solely for the proposal power it gave. Democratic Socialist Party of Barmenia Founded April 2716, during the revolution of which it was unaware. *November 2736, changed name to Schultzist Movement of Barmenistan *Lead by Dame Sarah Shiri Hilda Werner-Meir-Affentranger, CJH, MTB *Political Headquarters in Brn Jezstad, Sisula *Religious Headquarters in Matters Kosla, Uthena *Militia Headquarters in Bookhill Jufo, Uthena *Outpost for Beiteynu Relations in Salve, Ikegaru *Outpost for Pontesi Relations in Varistad, Murdhild *Outpost for Tri-Nation Relations in Kane, Murdhild Democratic Socialist Party of Pontesi Founded July 2734, it is only a theoretical branch. On July 2735, the party has activated. *April 2736, name changed to Marxist-Lennonist Party of Pontesi *January 2737, name changed to Peter Dawson Movement of Pontesi *February 2737, Closed *January 2742, name changed to Schultzist Movement of Pontesi *Headquarters in Lerna, Xanduley Leader Schultzist Movement of Gaduridos Founded January 2742, it was granted with GPO authority over Gaduridos. *June 2742, Closed *Headquarters in Azban, Marligantos *Outpost in Bentara Leader Schultzist Movement of Kafuristan Founded May 2750 and 2 hours later closed. *National Political Headquarters in Mount. Dabar Military Base, Pabeus *Religious Headquarters in Karagrad, Keletia **Branch Office in Chaton, Kuchifey *Militia Headquarters in Karagrad, Keletia **Branch Office in Chaton, Kuchifey *Office of International Affairs in Chaton, Kuchifey **Branch Office in Karagrad, Keletia *Office of Commercial Affairs in Chaton, Kuchifey **Branch Office in Karagrad, Keletia Leader Party Council The Party Council is the legislative assembly of the Party and is filled following nationwide elections. All meetings of the Council are broadcast by Democratic Socialist Media. There are officially 50 local seats in the Council plus 10 from every international party. The current makeup of the Council is as follows: Chairman Leaders of the DSPB Dame Stephanie Weinberg Sr, OJH, MTB *Chairman of Weinberg Gaming Northwest Majatra until 2734 *Born 2654 in Yishalem, Endild. *Died May 2739 in Birahtenyu of heart failure in Southern Birahtenyu Schultzist Hospital. *Church of Beiteynu - Messianic Jew *Ex-Wife (November 2693 - 2708) of Dr Sir Theodore Rooseveltstein XIV, CJH. Re-Married Dr Sir Theodore Rooseveltstein XIV, OJH on November 2713 in Beth Haccherem, Padrilka (Engaged October 2713). *Mother of Stephanie Weinberg Jr, Wilhelm Klink XIV, and Theodore Rooseveltstein XV. Dr. Peter Dawson, MJH *Mother: 65% Pnték, 20% Narik Jew, and 15% Darnussi Jew *Father: 60% Pnték, 5% Darnussi Jew, 17.5% Narik, and 17.5% Darnussi *Peter: 62.5% Pnték, 10% Narik Jew, 10% Darnussi Jew, 8.75% Narik, and 8.75% Darnussi *Religion: Former and again: Lutheran Jew; Under former law: Anglican Church of Pontesi *Education: Doctorate in Political Science from University of Yishalem, School of Serving the Emperor Politically *Brigadier General in the Zionist International Peace Corps (March 2746) *Married to Rabbi Colonel Devorah Cohen (Marriage November 2736) and Rabbi Colonel Lili Caine (Engaged February 2739 and Marriage November 2739) *Father of Devorah Cohen II, Lili Caine II, and Peter Ben-Dara Affentranger Family *See House of Affentranger. Klink Family *See House of Klink. Rooseveltstein Family *See House of Rooseveltstein. DSPB Affiliated things The Weinberg-Klink-Rooseveltstein-Affentranger-Dawson Company See The W-K-R-A-D Company. Schultzist Church of Beiteynu Founded July 2693 as a response to People Power 6 for the DSPB's entry. Founded the Terran Union for Schultzism. Lead by Rabbi Colonel Devorah Cohen It's beliefs are: *Jesus was just a good teacher and not much else *God wants people to be safe and free *Meditation *Eat what you want *Public smoking is murder *Organized religion is optional Schultzist Church of Talmoria Seperated July 2727 as a sign of Talmorian indepedence. Founded the Terran Union for Schultzism. Set to rejoin the Church in Beiteynu on July 2737, but starts phasing out January 2734. Lead by Rabbi Colonel Dara Bat-Leeba Famous Rabbis Rabbi Colonel Malka Bat-Kreine *Born January 2650 in Yishalem, Endild. *Lead the Church: 2710 - 2730 Rabbi Colonel Devorah Cohen *Born 2710 in Birahteynu. *Lead the First DSPB Party Council in prayer. *Lead the Church: 2730 - Current *Married to Peter Dawson, Lutheran Jew (Marriage November 2736) *Mother of Devorah Cohen-Dawson II (December 2737 during Channukah) and Debi Cohen-Affentranger (February 2740) Rabbi Colonel Dara Bat-Leeba *Born 2705 in Yishalem, Endild. *Moved to Talmoria ahead of the DSPB to aid the Jewish population of Talmoria. *Lead the Talmori Church: 2727 - 2740 *Lead the TUS: 2734 - Current *Mother of Dara Bat-Leeba II (April 2740) and Peter Ben-Dara (December 2743 during Channukah) Rabbi Colonel Lili Caine *Born 2715 in Iral, Talmoria *First Talmori-born Rabbi in the Beiteynuese Communion. *Trained at the Jewish Church of Beiteynu Academy of Birahtenyu. *Married to Peter Dawson, Lutheran Jew (Marriage November 2739) *Mother of Lili Caine-Dawson II (December 2740 during Channukah) and Lili Caine-Affentranger II (February 2744) Red Star of David of Beiteynu (Magen David Atom of Beiteynu) The RSDB has been founded on September 2708 and it's headquarters are shared with the DSPB. Red Star of David of Talmoria Founded July 2727, opens September 2728, closed July 2737. Category:Political parties in Barmenistan